The 7 Testificates And The Chest
by FishiesInTheSea
Summary: In a world where Testificates live in peace, 2 newcomers invade the peaceful city, disrupting everything.All that is left after their raid, is a chest full of testificate eggs.The two decided not to crack them, so they both dug a hole and put the chest in there.They both left the town, and looked for another place to cause havoc.
1. Chapter 1

In a world where Testificates live in peace, 2 newcomers invade the peaceful city, disrupting that is left after their raid, is a chest full of testificate two decided not to crack them, so they both dug a hole and put the chest in both left the town, and looked for another place to cause havoc.

Chapter 1:9 years later!

'Almost done!'Yelled Tessycate, placing one last wood block on a 7 city was done after awakening in land that had been untouched for 9 were fully grown teenagers when they awoke, and had the knowledge for a didnt really know why they were there, but got straight to work on a they had finished after 9 long years of making started running into a house.'Dibs!'he yelled out to his friends.'Gah, he got the balcony I made!'Complained CindyCate, pointing her finger to the large walked out and resided to a smaller house, letting CindyCate have rest, Tessycate, Bobbycate, Lillycate, Harrycate and Tylercate started walking around finding their house they had made they were done, it was almost time for group huddled up for dinner, feasting in the days , bread and pork were scattered around on clay plates, made by Bobbycate, a very skilled pottery team was glad they had someone suited to each job that was needed for survival, and very good at it to.'I raise a toast,'Said Paulicate, standing up with a glass of milk in hand.'To Lillycate, for getting the food we eat today.'He continued.'Huzzah!'They all yelled except for Lillycate, blushing at the dinner was done, the 7 Testificates went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2:The Dream

Chapter 2:The Dream

In the morning, Harrycate claimed he had a dream last started to explain it to his friends at the breakfast table.'Well, we werent actually born yet, and were just eggs in a whole city was Testificates, everywhere, there were no other human form until 2 people invaded the they left after their savage attack was us,in the buried us deep into the ground and left, leaving our town then we grew, and here we are now!'All the testificates oohed and aahed.'So, who exactly are the 2 boys who raided our city?'Said Tylercate, curious at the dream.'We dont know.I saw their faces but who knows if this actually happened in real of us could have our own different back was just a dream and probaly not real.'Bobbycate sighed.'I guess we should get back to work then'He said, getting up and holding the door for everyone else.'Yeah, we can try to figure it out maybe tommorow morning'Paulicate said, sad at how they cannot figure it the team went out the door to their homes and started building extra details to their city.


	3. Chapter 3:The 2 Boys

Chapter 3:The 2 Boys

'Jim, look over there'A short boy pointed to a tree.'Yeah, what about it?Its a tree, exciting.'Jim replied in a dull voice.'No, behind it.'Kaye said, pushing Jim to where he could see.'Oh wow, another tree...'Kaye thought it was pointless and Jim was too dumb, or he was having a joke.'Jim, your an idiot!'He yelled, storming through the forest back to their home.'Whatever, next time stop pointing at trees and maybe point to the big city thats near us.'Kaye heard this, and realised thats what he was pointing to the whole walked back.'Akward..'The 2 boys said in unison, and they both started drudging along to the village.'This place looks familiar, this forest looks familiar too'Kaye said, looking around at the trees and the town.'Maybe its that place we raided 9 years ago'Jim joked to himself.'What did you just say?'


	4. Chapter 4:Kaye, are you alive?

Cindycate was busy working in her house to notice Jim hopping over the towns knocked on her door, since it was the closest house near looked over the balcony to see who it was, and dribbled a bit on his head.'Hey!What did you do that for?'Jim yelled, shaking his head.''Uh, im sorry!'Cindycate replied in an embarassed voice.'Can i come in?My partner and I have been travelling around this place looking for another used to live near here 9 years ago'Cindycate then remembered what had probaly happened 9 years ago, with the boys.'Ok, come in, but you have to meet the others first.'She was hoping to get him to meet Harrycate, who had the was still in the forest, trying to look for the meantime, Jim had met everyone in the small city, including Harrycate.'Uh, come inside our main home'Said Harrycate, starting at Jim.'He looks very familiar'He whispered to welcomed Jim into their house, and offered him some took it and started talking about his travels.'Well, to be honest, we used to raid cities all the what brought staying here to our attention was what happened 9 years ago.'Harrycate stopped him.'Dream!Youre the dude i saw in the dream!Your buddy, hes the other person right?'Jim looked confused.'Uh, sure?'He went back on to talking.'We saw this chest thingy after raiding the town and buried in the ground.'The whole team was bored at hearing this over again, but excited at finding out that the dream was true.'Um, should I go get my friend?I think hes lost'Jim rushed off out the door to find Kaye laying on the ground.'Kaye, are you alive?'


	5. Chapter 5:There is nothing we can do

Chapter 5:There is nothing we can do

'Kaye, are you there?Wake up'Yelled Jim in Kayes stood around Kayes what looked lifeless body.'Is he, dead?'Asked a very scared Cindycate.'Im not sure.'Said Jim, holding back a tear.'The first death in the city'Said Bobbycate, holding his hand to Kayes burstinto tears.'He is a man isnt he?'Lillycate thought to 8 carried Kayes body to a made him a grave and had a small was sadness among didnt even get to meet him when he was all realised it was dinner time, so they invited Jim and he agreed, noticing his tummy was rumbling.'So, let me get this straight'Said Tessycate at the dinner table.'You were the guys who raided our city 9 years ago?'She continued, sipping on her milk.'Y-Y-Yeah, i wasnt 'your' was everybodys.'Jim said trying not to cry.'Ok, why did you two do it?If you left it alone, we would have more people here I bet.'Jim stayed it all stayed like for the rest of dinner.'Well, I guess im going to bed'Tylercate broke the walked out of the door to his house, others following behind.'You guys go to bed, Im gonna stay behind!'Said Tessycate.'What are you doing'Said Lillycate who was at the back of the line.'Reading..'She replied.


	6. Chapter 6:Tessycate Loves Jim

Chapter 6:Tessycate Loves Jim

'Well, since youre living here now, I thought we should give you some work to do, since you will be bored and we just need that extra help.'Said Cindycate.'Ok, but I really should go in the forest and get my stuff I left behind in my room.'Jim said, eyeing the trees over the gate line.'Your room?Doesnt that mean you have a home?I thought you were homeless!'Yelled Cindycate, feeling very used.'Well, its a very small much food, you know.'He replied back.'Fine, go then.'She said, and Jim was off.'Just dont break the gate this time'The others got back to whatever they had been doing before Jim rocked up and did it for the rest of the went slowly and Jim finally turned up carried a small sack of things and the team realised he really was poor and probaly used to live in a hut with Kaye.'So, where can i leave my stuff?'Asked Jim, panting.'Uh, in the house will do for now'Said a very tired walked to the house while she continued to catch fish and put his stuff down, and on the table, he noticed a small book.'Heh, a little diary'He thought to himself, and picked it up.'Love notes?Oh this is so sappy.'Jim read out one of the notes quietly.'With blonde hair he swoops over the fence, my heart floats.'He put on a face of disguist.'Whos book is this anyway?'He turned to the cover.'Tessycates not touch!'Jim had realised she wrote all the things about her invisible boyfriend, or she was in love with one of the boys.'Well, lets Bobbycate, Harrycate, Tylercate and would she be in love with one of her-'He stood still.'Does she, love me?'


End file.
